


Under Crystal Chandeliers

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Body Worship, Businessmen, Changbin gentleman, Changbin is in a suit, Changbin rich bitch, Convention, Dom Seo Changbin, Everyone is selfish, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Foursome, High Class, Party, Politics, Smut, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Vaginal, he’s obsessed with girls, there’s three girls, they all love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: “They were always the best part; fake girls for his pleasure, and he always had the finest selection.”Young and rich, Changbin knows exactly what he wants, and he gets what he wants just as easily.And what he wants most is girls; pretty, sweet smelling girls to seduce, fuck and then forget, all washed down by a glass of champagne in a room full of entitled businessmen.
Kudos: 18





	Under Crystal Chandeliers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: slight objectification and stereotyping of women

Changbin loved being a rich businessman. He loved everything about it. 

First off, the money. Being both an important figure and having to mange a business wasn’t easy- in fact it was exhausting, but no career isn’t. Everyone from doctors to teachers to janitors had their fair share of struggles, but his job came with the perk of a lot of money. He just loved spending it, almost flaunting it, on expensive food and clothes, and it was even better to know he’d earned it from his own hard work.

Another thing he loved was the parties. Dozens of people just like himself; overtly rich, prideful and inconsiderate, to play ruthless games with as they smiled to each other over glasses of expensive champagne in extravagantly decorated hotel halls. He enjoyed the pretence of it; he enjoyed participating in plastic relationships in which all parties knew no one could be trusted. Every word was a strategic move, masked underneath mundane conversations about weddings and stocks in which there were also laced spiteful comments and biting remarks about status, power and ignorance.

But the part he loved the most was the women. Lines and lines of women flaunting their breasts and running what they thought were sly fingers across his chest as they excused themselves for dessert, leaving with a wink and an extra curve in their step every time. Changbin could pick up anyone, he knew that much. His favourite sport after he got tired of the snobby, ornamental wives of the men he assured he’d always ally with was to stand in the corner of the room with a glass of wine and watch the women as they tugged their dresses lower, shoving their breasts into unknowing young men’s faces.

See all the dinner parties and conventions they would have were mostly filled with four kinds of people. The married businessmen who cared for nothing but their reputation, their useless wives who would be gossiping loudly if they weren’t waiting on their husbands, the teenage sons of these people who wanted nothing more than to escape the lifelong traps their parents had set for them and the single women who all wanted a rich handsome boyfriend to buy them Birkin bags.

They were always the best part; fake girls for his pleasure, and he always had the finest selection. He could chose whatever curve or skin colour or face he felt like that day, and they’d jump to it, whisking him away to their hotel rooms for sex and more champagne. 

Today there were three beauties flaunting the rounds of their asses to him, and it seemed like they were friends. Changbin had been settled in a corner of the hall, leaning next to a velvet curtain which seemed to reach the ceiling, when they had started throwing him gazes. He knew what they wanted, and they knew what he wanted. He could grab them by their arms and drag them off here and now, but there was always a game; a subtle flirting which Changbin always obliged to. It was only good manners was it not? 

At first he raised his glass to them, and they gave small waves back, biting on their botoxed lips and pulling their already too short and too tight dresses up slightly. One of them feigned dropping her purse and as she bent down to pick it up, she made sure that Changbin got a good look at whatever she kept underneath. Changbin almost laughed when he saw; she had no underwear on. He appreciated the move, he really did. Now he knew what he was in for tonight. 

The second move was the three of them discussing something amongst themselves before approaching, the tips of their heels sinking into the maroon carpet as they walked. Changbin stood up straight as they got closer, flattening out his sleeves and brushing back any stray hairs on his head.

“Good evening ladies,” he said, giving them a polite nod as they stopped in front of him.

“Good eventually to you too Mr Seo,” said one of them; a brunette wearing a dark green number and glittering diamonds on her ears and throat. She was fluttering her lashes excessively and Changbin had to admit, she was a fine specimen. Maybe he’d fuck her first.

“Call me Changbin,” he replied. “I do hope such beautiful creatures like yourselves are enjoying today’s event.”

“Of course,” started another girl, this one with golden skin in a white knee length dress that was very fitted at the bodice. “How could we not when we’re surrounded by such tasteful decor.”

“Ah yes, those young men there look as tasteful as it gets,” he joked, nodding over to a group of presumptuous wannabes laughing and slapping each other on the shoulders loudly.

“Oh don’t mock me Changbin,” she giggled, using that to cover up what would look like a friendly hand to the shoulder to anyone else, but to the four of them was move three.

“I would never mock you,” replied Changbin, also letting out a laugh. It was the truth. Who was he to mock such gorgeous creatures with their soft skin and sweet smell. That would be a betrayal to the universe for giving man such wonderful a gift as the beauty of the female body. 

Talking of female bodies, the third girl had a gorgeous hourglass figure, and Changbin couldn’t help but rake his eyes from head to toe, biting his lip as he did. 

“How would you ladies like to... go someplace more private,” he said, not minding to lift his eyes.

“That sounds wonderful,” said the first girl, and Changbin smirked at her eager tone, before looking up to face the girls. 

“Perfect.”

With that, the four of them made their way through the hall and to the exit, walking out of the room and into an expensive entrance with marble floors and a fountain in the middle. The girls were ahead of him, occasionally looking back to see if he was still following, which he was, but he didn’t see the need to rush. He was going to take his sweet time watching the girls walk; watching them throw eager glances at him here and there. He revelled in it, he revelled in their sultry gazes, no matter how dramatised and practiced they were.

Eventually they made it up a flight of stairs and into another massive hallway painted cream from the bottom of the walls to the high ceilings. On the left were gold framed paintings and arching windows revealing the night sky, and on the right there were lots of rooms, each with grand mahogany doors and gold plaques numbering them. 

Changbin knew he was taking a long time walking, and eventually the third girl stopped, waiting until he caught up with her before grabbing his tie and pulling him along the corridor. Changbin laughed and took a sip of his champagne as he was led to one of the doors, the other two girls already there. The first girl unlocked it and entered, followed closely by the second girl. The third girl then tugged Changbin in eagerly, letting go of his tie and closing the door behind them. 

The room was as he’d expected; massive and with the same high ceilings and cream walls and crystal chandeliers as before, the only difference being the king sized bed with a deep red throw on it, and a vanity with a towering mirror reflecting the warm light of the lamps back into the room. 

Putting his now empty glass on a small table, Changbin made his way to where the first and third girl had settled themselves on the edge of the bed. The second girl was sitting on an armchair next to the bedside table, pouring herself some wine from a bottle on the table as she adjusted her dress to settle on her upper thighs, giving Changbin a good view of the expanse of smooth, tanned skin. Changbin turned away from her though, the view of the other two girls leaning back on their elbows far too tempting. 

He stepped closer, loosening his tie and taking off his suit jacket. He watched as the three girls took in the sight of his biceps straining against the cotton of his button up, smirking as the third girl pushed herself up, grabbing Changbin’s tie again and pulling him back down with her. Changbin rested his palms against the cool sheets as she pulled his face closer to her own, licking his lips as the dressy, floral smell of her perfume filled his senses. 

The girl bit her lip at the proximity and at this, Changbin pressed his lips against hers, sliding his hands along the curve of her hips as the tackiness of her lipstick filled their kiss. The girl let out a couple of small moans at the feelings, lacing her hands in Changbin’s black hair and running them through it. Changbin used her responsiveness to grab the neckline of her dress and pull it further so that her breasts were on full display. He trailed down her neck, reaching them and toying with each nipple before slowly pulling away and taking in the sight of the other girl on the bed with her long hair ruffled expertly and her dress already pulled down to settle on her hips. 

He moved to her, reaching behind to unclasp her bra before trailing a hand over the round of her breasts, kissing up her neck and then biting down on her fillered bottom lip. As he did that, the girl reached down to rub his hard dick, and the other girl wrapped herself round his back, hands snaking down to undo his belt as she kissed his neck. Changbin let out a small groan at the feeling of her warm tongue contrasting with her occasional bruising nips, as well as the pressure on his crotch.

Eventually she moved away, and the girl in from of him pushed him back so that he was on his elbows, legs on either side of her. He sat up slightly, reaching for the wine before settling back, taking occasional swigs as the girl slowly and teasingly undid his shirt buttons, eventually revealing an expanse of toned golden skin. The first girl, who had been waiting patiently beside him, now leaned down and licked up his abs, pressing hickies here and there as she moved her fingers under her dress to play with herself. Changbin lay there, enjoying the feeling of attention and the buzz in his head from the alcohol, only letting out a groan when the hourglass girl unzipped his trousers and pulled his dick free. 

His groan only became louder from there. The girl had decided to run her soft fingers up his length and toy with the precum dribbling down his tip. Changbin threw his head back as she pumped, biting his lip at the sensation.

That was when he felt a warm tongue dragging across his length, moving up and down and then swirling around his tip. He flat out moaned, breath getting heavy as the girl started sucking on it, the heat of her mouth filling his soul. And just as he was adjusting to the feeling, he felt another tongue lick at the bottom of his shaft. He lifted his head up, eyes met with the sight of the third girl and her tongue working on him as well, running it up until she met the first girl’s mouth and they both lifted, licking into each other’s mouths in way of a kiss.

Changbin reached down to pump himself while drinking in the sight of the two girls putting a show on for him. They made out heavily, saliva pooling at the corners of their mouths as they pressed their chests together, making the sensation of Changbin’s own hand more pleasurable than it should have been. 

Eventually, however, Changbin got bored. He pushed himself up, the bottle still in his hand, and reached forward to put a finger under the first girl’s chin to pull her away. When he did, he saw her lips to be deliciously red and he leaned in, kissing and biting as he ran his hand up her back to undo the zip of her dress. He’d decided earlier to fuck her first and he sure was going to. Gripping the zipper, he pulled it down and broke away to watch intently as the dress fell, catching on her smooth hips and settling at her knees. She pulled it off, eyelashes flitting exaggeratedly under his gaze as she shimmied off her lacy black underwear. Once done, she sat back, spreading her legs.

Changbin let out a low chuckle at the motion, and he put the bottle of wine down finally to pay full attention to her. He started low, picking up one of her slim legs and kissing up the inner thigh before making his way across her stomach. As he did this, he let his fingers trail softly across her body, taking in her perfect curves and dips. The girl started moaning below him, rubbing her thighs together for friction. 

“You want me to fuck you darling?” asked Changbin, kissing her jaw and enjoying the desperate expression on her face as the words fell out of his mouth. 

“Yes, yes please Mr Seo,” she breathed out.

“Call me Changbin,” said Changbin, moving his head lower before dipping down between her legs and licking a stripe up her folds. He took in the wet feeling as he tongued her clit, the musky smell of female arousal he’d grown to love filling his senses. 

He worked a little longer at the girl, up until she was writhing and letting out gasps, before he sat up and pulled a condom out of his pocket, ripping open the packet and pulling it on. In that time, the second girl, who had been observing from the armchair, had shed her clothes and had taken to crudely making out with the third girl, gasping at the friction from where she was grinding down on the other girls’ thigh. 

Changbin had to pause and let the scene wash over him, a certain stormy satisfaction filling him as he watched the two girls melt and writhe against each other, all in need of him. They kissed and bit in a haze of pre planned potential, and Changbin only snapped out of it when the first girl let out a desperate whine and reached out to pump his dick. Changbin hissed at the feeling, looking down at her.

“Now now, let’s be patient gorgeous,” he said, pushing her back and spreading her legs. 

“But-“ Changbin put a finger on her lips, silencing her. 

“You won’t get anything if you keep up like this.” She stayed quiet.

“There we go,” lulled Changbin, running a soft thumb over her jaw before lining himself up with her entrance and pushing in.

The girl let out a gasp as Changbin reached the hilt, his body flush against hers. She breathed heavily as he gave her a sparing moment, and when he felt her hands desperately raking along his back, he pulled out, teasing her with shallow thrusts before slamming back in and finding a steady rhythm.

As he moved, the other two girls broke away from each other and crawled over to the pair. One of them sat on her haunches in front of Changbin and he reached out to put his hands on her hips, pulling her into a messy, makeshift kiss. 

They kept this up for a few moments, the girl he was kissing eventually bringing her hand to the clit of the girl he was fucking, pulling out louder moans and gasps which only spurred Changbin on. He pounded faster and it only took a couple more moments before the girl was gasping and shuddering, letting out melting moans which turned into cries of overstimulation as be rode her down her high.

Changbin pulled out eventually, dick still throbbing as he leaned down to kiss a mark onto her chest before pulling the second girl onto his lap so that her body was flush against his.

“You’ve been waiting for me right?” he said, pressing small kisses onto her neck and inhaling as he went. He used one hand to brush her hair out of her neck and had the other on the small of her back as she whimpered and ground down on Changbin’s still clothed thigh.

“Yes I have,” she said, letting out a gasp as Changbin started to move his thigh slightly.

“Well I still haven’t come so how about you get your pretty little ass in the air for me hm?” he asked. The girl smiled, coyly sliding off Changbin and crawling into such a position that her ass was in the air and her face was flush against the bed. Changbin smirked, grabbing her hips and grinding his dick against the soft of her ass. He was about to push himself into her entrance when the girl stopped him.

“Wait, do it up here,” she said, reaching a finger behind herself and running it over her asshole. Changbin groaned, unable to stop the twitch in his dick at the idea.

“Fuck, you really want to play don’t you princess,” he said, putting his fingers in the girl’s vagina for some form of lubricant before putting them in her ass. The girl nodded in reply, squirming as Changbin pumped and scissored his fingers. At the same time, the other two girls had settled themselves behind Changbin and had pulled his shirt off completely, leaving kisses up his shoulders and neck, which decidedly ended up with them taking a corner of the bed for themselves, gliding with tongue and lip.

Once the girl was stretched enough, Changbin lined himself up and pushed his already wet dick in. The heat of the girl’s walls made him moan, the pressure being just right, and it took everything in him to not start pounding in in the minutes she took to adjust.

“Y-you can move,” breathed out the girl finally, and Changbin gripped her waist, steadying her before wordlessly creating a relentless rhythm of thrusts which had both of them moaning and swearing all over each other. The sounds were mixed in with a melody of other two girls gasping and clenching on each other’s fingers, tuning into a background music.

As he thrusted, Changbin leaned forward and started kissing up the girl’s shoulder, savouring the soft skin and the way it bruised as he bit down. The girl moaned and cried out his name as he did, starting to bounce backwards a bit too. The extra stimulation only brought Changbin closer to his release, and he started to feel a warmth build up. He knew he was close, however when he was about to voice this, the girl reached back and grabbed Changbin’s thigh, stilling him. Changbin groaned, the bubbly feeling fading away, but he didn’t try to move again. 

“Something wrong princess?” he asked, biting his lip as she wiggled slightly, making his dick throb.

“Not really, no,” she breathed out, sliding off Changbin’s dick with a pop and sitting up straight, pushing Changbin back so that he was lying down. She then slung a leg over Changbin’s waist and straddled him, hovering her hole over his dick as she made a show of fingering herself. Changbin groaned at the sight, the girl’s flushed out face and heaving chest making his hands travel to her waist and push down so that he was filling her again. At the sudden motion, the girl’s hand faltered and she leaned forward with a moan, resting her palms on Changbin’s chest. Changbin’s thrusted up, eliciting some more moans from the girl before she sat up and started bouncing herself up and down, her breasts swinging as she did. Changbin felt his high return, the sweet sugary feeling filling his gut in almost seconds.

“Gon- gonna cum,” heaved out the girl.

“Me too,” said Changbin, thrusting up lightly as he chased release. “Come for me gorgeous.” After that it took only a few more bounces before the two of them came, shuddering and moaning. Changbin threw his head back, his seed filling the condom as the girl clenched and unclenched around him, milking him out. 

He took a few moments to catch his breath, chest heaving against the collapsed girl. He could hear the other two girls groaning their orgasms out as well, whimpering before silence filled the air. He took the gap to shift the girl on him onto the bed and then slide out and rise. Once on his feet, he took off the condom, throwing it into a bin and fishing up his shirt from the floor. He buttoned it up carefully, smoothing out any creases and folds. He had still to assure his new collaborators of his loyalty with a few fake compliments and a little criticism of others, so he had to get back to the hall before they all became too grumpy at the entrees for being too large.

As he slid his jacket back on, he watched the three girls re clothe themselves, combing out their hair with their fingers and fishing out makeup and perfume from their clutches. They barely glanced at him as he fixed his cuffs and adjusted his tie, throwing lipsticks and mascara at each other, obviously readying themselves for some more catches tonight. Changbin smirked at that as he made his way to leave, picking up the empty champagne glass as he opened the door. 

They were all the same here; once they gotten what they wanted from a person they’d get rid of them. And Changbin couldn’t say different for himself. All he knew was that he was definitely going to grab another girl for later tonight. Despite being amusing, dealing with old men always had to end with a pick me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Changbin X Girls is such a concept idk why. Most skz stuff is always gay but Changbin seems like the straightest guy ever. My man likes himself some curves.
> 
> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
